This invention relates generally to the generation of a uni-directional force by magnetic field interaction.
The generation of uni-directional forces by the interaction of magnetic fields, for various purposes such as vehicle propulsion, is generally known as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,322,374, 3,495,791; and 3,504,868. The use of interacting magnetic fields to produce lift forces for gravitational load suspending purposes is also well known. The utilization of interacting magnetic fields has recently received attention because of technological advances in the development of superconductive materials. For example, it is now known that current circulated through, a superconductive material under superconductivity conditions will repel magnetic fields adjacent thereto, a phenomenon known as the "Meissner" effect. Such magnetic field repelling effect of current conducted through a superconductive material has been demonstrated by the suspension or levitation of a magnet positioned in the vicinity of a disk of superconductive material.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to utilize the aforementioned repelling effect of current conducted through superconductive material to produce a uni-directional force capable of being utilized for various utilitarian purposes such as remote switch actuation, by way of example.
A further object in accordance with the foregoing object is to provide a system for generating a uni-directional force by control over the aforementioned repelling effect of superconductive material on magnetic fields.